The Voice of my Past
by Yuki-Kai-Tora
Summary: FerrisWheel Shipping one shot. Amber is now the Unova champion, but it's not the glamorous life she pictured it to be. Will she give it all up for the sake of being able to live her life once again!


All the power in the Unova region one could ask for, right at their fingertips. Trainers lining up from your doorstep, all the way to Accumula Town to ask for advice, battles, or to take a picture with their new idol, Champion of the Unova region. A young lady only thirteen having taken the elite four and Alder by storm, and before that having single handedly concurred Unvoa's top crime syndicate Team Plasma. The praise and admiration, she was the idol of thousands of trainers all across the region. Trainers fell over themselves just to get her autograph.

Yet, it never felt…happy.

Nimbasa City was a glow as usual on this cold winters night, lighting the sky as if the sun were still up. The amusement park was filled with the sounds of laughter and screams of delight as children of all ages flocked from all over the world. No doubt Elesa was busy with another trainer, never a dull moment for a gym leader and model such as herself. A figure dressed from her head to her heels in think clothing made her way into the park.

Puffs of smoke billowed from her mouth as she exhaled warm breath into the night air. The figure quickly slipped into an empty car on the ferris wheel, and as the door shut and the ride began to move slowly she sighed.

"Alone at last."

Removing the heavy coat and scarf, Amber leaned back against the seat of her single car. As the wheel moved at it's slow, relaxing pace Amber leaned against the glass windows and watched as the city below shrank with each passing second. Her sigh fogged up the window a bit and she drew a poke ball on its surface with her finger.

"I didn't sign up for this…being champion…who knew it was so much trouble."

Amber felt like she couldn't go anywhere anymore without being mauled by reporters, fans, and challengers. She couldn't even enjoy playing with her pokemon unless she went to the league, and even then there were always things to do. Marshal was probably still talking to the air that was supposed to be Amber. He would constantly drag her away, trying to get her to train him since Alder was no longer his idol. Funny how as soon as Alder lost, Marshal's view changed.

She'd managed to slip away, just as he became busy beating up a defenseless practice dummy and immediately came here. This ride was her only means of escape, the only way she could be left alone unless she barred herself in her room back home in Nuvema town. When she was young, Amber imagined that being champion meant you were the best of the best. No one would challenge you out of fear of loosing miserably. But was she wrong, almost every day challengers would come to the league. When Amber was lucky, they would loose to one of the elite four members and be sent home.

But there was the occasional one that would make it past, and challenge her only to loose. Amber felt bad every time she watched one of their partners fall. They'd come so far, much like herself only to be shot down in defeat. But it was her job as the champion now, if she didn't put up a good fight then the challenger would be disappointed, and she didn't want that. Huffing to herself, Amber pressed her forehead against the cold glass and eyed the ground far below her.

"This isn't working, maybe I'm not cut out to be the champ after all…"

She muttered, letting her eyes close, she couldn't believe how tired she was. Just as she felt herself beginning to drift, she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in so very long.

_"Amber1 You have a dream, make it come true! If anyone is cut out to do it…it's you!"_

"I wish I could believe that N…"

"Too bad, cause I do."

Amber's eyes flew open as she gasped and whirled her head around.

"N?!"

Nobody was there, she was still alone in the car and she was all the way at the top. But his voice, it was there she knew it was! The wheel moved again, and slowly she came to a stop. Inside the gateway to and from the ride, Amber stood there holding the heavy clothes she'd used to conceal herself before. N wasn't there, he'd left so very long ago and she had no idea where he was going.

Memories of the pulse pounding fight came back to her, and after a moment of wondering where Reshiram was right now, those words played back in her mind once again.

_"If anyone is cut out do it…it's you!"_

Amber's eyes narrowed, and she threw the heavy coat and scarf in the trash. With a bold stare on her face, she zipped up her thinner jacket in confidence as she brought out her Emboar.

"Caleb, what do you say we give these park goers a little show?"

Her partner and friend nodded with a huge smile on his face and they walked out of the doorway. Almost immediately Amber heard someone scream,

"Look! It's the Champion and her Emboar Caleb!"

Without a second to spare a screaming crowd gathered around Amber as she had Caleb shoot mighty flamethrowers toward the sky. Cameras flashed as her fans raving for autographs swarmed her. The smile on her face was genuine, and not the plastered faux one she'd become so used to.

_"Thank you N, for giving me the courage to continue along this path of life."_

High above the city, a dark shadow hovered above the ferris wheel. A small figure looked over the dragons shoulder, seeing Amber far down below with excited fans around her. She wasn't concealed as before, and it brought a smile to the figures face as he tugged his hat over his green locks.

"You're welcome Amber."

With a nudge of the dragon's ribs, they were off once again, nobody knowing the wiser that he was there. Now he soared back to the horizon, where boundless adventures awaited him. But his heart would never leave Unova, for it was still back there, posing for a picture with her fans.


End file.
